Lost and Found Love
by Lisa5
Summary: This is about James and Lily Potter, Sirius and all the old gang. It's my version of how Lily and James met, and there'll be a lot of matchmaking! Please review!


Disclaimer: Most the characters, Hogwarts, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling, except Alice, who belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, if the response is good then I'll carry on. I'll appreciate and suggestions to make it better. :)  
  
~  
  
A little girl walked into the Great Hall, petrified. It was her first day at secondary school. But this wasn't just any school, it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a witch but had come from a muggle family, so she hadn't even heard of Hogwarts a few months ago and didn't know anything about the magical world. She could hear the first years around her chatting eagerly about which house they wanted to be in. She had know idea which one she wanted to be in, she couldn't even remember the names. Her name was Lily Evans.  
  
During the journey there, on the Hogwarts Express, Lily had sat alone, too afraid to speak to anyone. There had been some confident, chatty boys down the other end of her carriage. She had made eye contact with one of them and he had smiled at her, but being her usual shy self, she had looked away.  
  
Lily came back to reality with a jolt as Professor McGonagall called the name of the first person to be sorted. The girl went and put the hat on, and almost immediately the Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" It was not long before Lily was called up. "Lily Evans!" shouted Professor McGonagall. Shaking, Lily walked up to the chair, sat down and put on the Sorting Hat. "Gryffindor!" it yelled. Lily went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a friendly looking girl who was also new. The girl smiled at her, and Lily smiled back.  
  
They watched the rest of the Sorting, Dumbledore made his speech and welcomed them all, then the feast began. "Hi," the girl said to Lily, "I'm Alice."  
  
"Hi," she replied, "I'm Lily."  
  
"So did you want to be in Gryffindor then?" Alice asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I come from a non-wizarding family, so I don't really know anything about Hogwarts or magic."  
  
"Same here!" said Alice, "I spoke to a few people on the train earlier, and they had known about Hogwarts for years, so I was afraid I was the only person who was from a non-magical family. I'm glad I'm not alone."  
  
"Me too," said Lily.  
  
"When I first found out I was a witch, I was excited but scared too. I didn't know what to expect. My parents thought it was a joke at first, but eventually they believed it." Then Alice said, "Look at those boys over there. I bet they'll be the really popular ones."  
  
Lily looked over. It was the boys from the train. They seemed to be the centre of attention. They were talking to everyone around them. Lily wished she could be as happy and talkative as them.  
  
Lily and Alice talked about their families, primary schools and friends they had left behind. The feast ended, and the first years were led up to the Gryffindor common room by some sixth formers. It was in the North Tower. They were told the password and went inside. It looked quite cosy.  
  
"Let's go and find our dorm," said Alice, so Lily and her went and found it. Their trunks were already at the foot of their beds. It was an hour before they had to go to bed, so they went back into the common room.  
  
They saw the four boys in the centre of the room. "Let's go and talk to them," said Alice.  
  
"No!" said Lily, "I'm too scared."  
  
"It'll be fun," said Alice, "and we've got to get ourselves noticed."  
  
"But Alice -" but before Lily could say anything else, Alice had grabbed her arm and dragged her over to them. Alice introduced herself to the boys and they told her their names. The one who had smiled at Lily before was called James Potter. He had messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Hi Lily," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked him.  
  
"I can read minds," he said, grinning.  
  
Lily's eyes widened. James laughed. "Not really," he said, "I heard you name at the Sorting."  
  
"Oh," said Lily, feeling a bit stupid. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said James, feeling a bit guilty. They all sat down and talked until they had to go to bed. The other boys were called Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
*  
  
In the girls' dorm, Lily and Alice were getting ready for bed, when Alice said, "I bet you're glad we spoke to the boys now."  
  
"Yeah," said Lily, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"You like James, don't you?" Alice asked her.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lily said.  
  
"Well, you were talking to him loads, and I saw the way you looked at him," Alice said knowingly.  
  
"O.k, yes, I do like James," said Lily, "but you like Sirius, don't you?"  
  
"Well, there's no point in denying it, as long as you don't tell Sirius," said Alice.  
  
"Of course not," said Lily, "as long as you don't tell James that I like him."  
  
"Deal," Alice said, smiling.  
  
That night Lily went to bed the happiest she had been since she had found out that she was going to Hogwarts. She already had a friend, and with luck she might soon have a few more friendships - with the most popular boys in her year! Lily was glad to be a witch. 


End file.
